Ice Age 5: The Final Chapter (2016)
In this fifth and final installment, Manny, Sid and Diego realized that Scrat was the cause of the accidental end of the world and this time there's no subplots. Premieres July 15, 2016 Characters *Manny (Ray Romano) - realized that Scrat was the accidental cause of the near end of the world, in the end, apologizes Scrat for his rudeness! *Sid (John Leguizamo) - shows a soft side for Scrat since he saved him in "Ice Age: The Meltdown", in the end! *Diego (Denis Leary) - watches Scrat from going acorn crazy and causing another crack, in the end! *Scrat (Chris Wedge) - is being watched by Manny, Sid and Diego from escaping, in the end, is pardoned and gets chased by Louis for wrecking his home! *Shira (Jennifer Lopez) - Diego's wife and former first mate of the late Captain Gutt's crew, in the end, *Peaches (Keke Palmer) - Manny and Ellie's daughter, in the end, *Ellie (Queen Latifah) - Manny's wife and Peaches' mother, in the end! *Crash (Seann William Scott) - Ellie's adopted possum brother and Peaches' uncle, in the end, *Eddie (Josh Peck) - Ellie's other adopted possum brother and Peaches' other uncle, in the end, gets a nice sleep! *Louis (Josh Gad) - Peaches' best friend, in the end, Chases Scrat for wrecking his home to get the nut back! *Granny (Wanda Skyes) - Sid's 80-year grandmother, in the end, * Tessa (Kristen Wiig) - A female Sloth and later Sid's love interest! *Clayfoot (David LeTeur) - an annoying Entelodont who often speaks for world peace infront of Manny! *King Leo (Donald Sutherland) - A Cave Lion who welcomes Manny and his family! *WakaWaka (Claudia Black) - a Haast Eagle who uses dark magic from a special tree! *Iana (Emily Mortiner) - a female snow Wolf and Shira's childhood friend who knows about his past! *Julis (Craig Ferguson) - the main antagonist after Scrat, ever since Scrat went nuts, he witnessed him picking up an acorn for the first time and then setting on the ground, causing a crack in his den, and causing his collection of rocks to be destroyed, and he has been after Scrat ever since, he is a Ursus Speculus! Plot This film is gonna be awesome when Scrat goes to the island where Manny and crew went after the events from the "Continental Drift", Scrat tries it again only this time on a beach, where Sid is practicing his tone deaf lines which irritates Diego, and Manny couldn't get any sleep, and shouts "Quiet. Then they hear a crack when Scrat wrecked the beach side, then they realized who caused the drift! In a Flashback it showed he was a shy, and lonley Squirrel, then he was lost in a tree being chased by Owls, and then hid in a tree, where he was bonked on the head with Acorns, and was driven mad ever since. Omg rawwr lolza omg ❤️ xD Category:20th Century Fox films Category:BlueSky Studios Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Animation Category:Sony Category:Science fiction Category:2015 films Category:2016 Category:Ice Age